1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a method of sharing information stored in a device with another device, and an apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of devices that can transmit and receive data have been supplied. For example, a smartphone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a table personal computer (PC), a smart television (TV), a cellular phone, a laptop computer, and a PC are widely available. Such devices may provide various data transmission services as well as additional services.
As the variety of devices has increased, a need for transmitting information, such as an image, a video clip, or text from one device to another device has also increased. In a related art, wireless communication, for example, Bluetooth™ communication is established between devices, and information is transmitted using the established wireless communication. Alternatively, a device uploads information to a server, and then another device accesses the server and downloads the information from the server.
However, in the related art, a user may need to establish or alter communication settings for a wireless communication connection. Additionally, the user may need to undergo a user authentication process on the server to access the server and search for information before the information may be downloaded.
Additionally, the user may need to specifically select information to be shared with the other device, in order to transmit the information.